warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Graceglow
PLEASE DO NOT SWEAR ON MY TALK PAGE! ...Please. Graceglow 19:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi and Welcome! Hi Graceglow, and welcome to the best Warriors related wiki ever! Or so I think anyway. I noticed that you asked Rainey about writing fanfics, just write them! You don't need to join any projects, but I would reccommend becoming an apprentice in Project:Adopt A User if this is your first time on a wiki. If you have any questions, just ask anyone, everyone is kind and friendly here! Welcome again! Leopardclaw (I'll add my sig later, I'm not logged in) We ARE the best Warriors-related wiki ever. xD. And welcome. And yes, everyone is kind and friendly here. ⽑ Nightfern ⾛ Fall is coming... 17:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I'm Silversong123 or Silver as I am more commenly known. Welcome to the exciting world of Warriors Share Wiki! I'm sure you will love it here (believe me XD) and I hope to see you grow into an important member of the wiki someday! Welcome again! 18:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) That can be arranged. We're mentor and apprentice now!! x3 If you don't like nicknames, just call me Silversong; it makes it easier than always calling me Silversong123! Oh yeah, do you want I siggie? I can make one for you! 19:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hehe. That's perfectly alright. Hm, go on my userpage, in the box I have, click "Signature Tutorials", and then choose the "level" you want. Then you can choose colors and stuff. Keep in mind a couple of the signatures on there are too complex for Wikia to handle, so you need special codes and pages to put it. 20:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) YO GET ON CHAT IM LONELY 18:17, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Meep. Hiya! Not much is going on here; just working on a charart request for an old apprentice of mine. What's up on your end? 19:51, October 5, 2011 (UTC) GraceglowBelieve Change to source mode to copy the codes, then paste it into your preferences. -Millie (no siggy- I have yours). LOL WITH A COLA Hey, look! You're in Project: Imagine now! *wink wink* 17:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Name Idea I needa name for a kitteh imma add into Hawk's Recovered Wing Name: IDK Gender: She-kit Description: Fluffy cream she-cat with gray tints of fur in her pelt and yellow eyes, has strangely amber-furred legs and chest Personality: kind-hearted, funny, and ditzy 18:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) mk, thankiessss *hugs* Honestly, yeah. I didn't know it was wrong if it was and I was kinda getting tired of hearing how you kept refreshing and stuff so I just added you in. Is that bad? 19:05, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Well i added myself into the adopt a user page and I didn't get in trouble and tech it didn't say you couldn't... 19:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget me! Oi! I help you with story too! Oh and I need a name for a kit's warrior name. Name: Rosekit Looks: Dark ginger tabby Personality: Very shy. Hiding something... History: Errr she's a one moon old kit. Visited by the weirdo and the E T, L of D F (Ask on my talk page) in dreams. Skyflight 17:16, October 7, 2011 (UTC) the annoyin bestie who nags u about Scarletwind and really needs 100 mousetails. What to do! I'll maybe pay u back. P.S. I on chat right now! Nah, you're not in trouble. 11:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) You're still a member. Don't spazz out on me girly. xD. 11:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to kove images XD One awsome deputy, eh? XD 18:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 18:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi... Yea...... God, on the X-Factor they are just ruining perfectly good songs. I hate the X Factor. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:19, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hehe Did our mother/daughter talk scare you away from chat? xD. I LOVE I'm a Celebrity! And I can't wait for the Doctor Who Christmas special. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Yeah, well, it's true. XD. Same! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) It's a really really really long story. xD. 19:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Quick! Get Your chararts up for approval! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually, in a twisted way, it's true. 19:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC) It's ok Glow. The internet in my neighbourhood is crap too. XD Your chararts are amazing! 02:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ghostpaw! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 10:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Haha, sucker! XD You can still post yours, post it in the comments! It took me AGES. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Chat? LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Skye and Feather. You should probaly add them or they may kill yuo. XD LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:33, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Feather has one who is her as a MC. Find the image on her page. And Skye is Hollyfeather. And Hollyfeather has a page. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Mentor I am so sorry for being the most horrible mentor an apprentice can ask for <-> I deserve to eat fox-dung! Anyway, do you have any questions whatsoever? 23:20, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat? I you are still on, of course. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 17:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: What's her Clan, current residence, and what books has she appeared in so far? Is she dead or alive? 12:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) xD It's alright. I can be like that sometimes 15:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Signature How do you make a cool signature? Mine is boring. Skyflight 17:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) see? Chat now missy. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 18:11, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat if you is on? LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't think you have to be there a lot. I think you can make a tutorial. I'll allow you to, so go ahead, my amazing apprentice! 16:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I wish you well! 17:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Carart I vould like a charart pwease. But I thought, that we could do a charart trade as well. Like I make you a charart and you make me one. Name: Jay Appearances: Golden eyes. Blue grey tabby tom. One dark grey paw. One eye with a line of electric blue. Y'know. Rank: Loner Dunno if you need any more info. Ask if so. And give me all your chocolate cat charart details for a trademabob! Hello!! Hellooooooooo! See, I said i would leave a message. Look at this cuteness i found. Its sooooooooo cute! `You will be called Cheezeburgerkit. Now, let me EAT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!' LOL! Crazy? Me? No! The only weird thing i do is casing sheep around muddy feilds in my pyjamas. Skyflight. My signature is not working! *.* Your now one of my favourite. I love amazing editors. Nuff' said. . 02:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Chat now missy. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:19, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yey, Charart! Yey! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 18:19, October 27, 2011 (UTC) XD GET ON CHAT NOWWWW 15:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure 15:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The smae goes to you, my apprentice. You really deserve a better mentor. I mean, I'm not really acting like a mentor. Unlike Nighteh, she's an amazing mentor. The other users too. Not me. BTW, congrats on the 425 edits! 15:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Now that I think about it, you have mastered the skills of a perfect WSW user. I think it's time for you to graduate! If you don't have any further questions or concerns, of course. 15:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Cat pumpkin=fail! Carving pumpkins for Halloween. Fun right? Wrong! Especially if you are trying to carve a cat one. Ugh! So hard!!!!! Even harder when Rory (Annoyingpaw) has the big one. :( Skyflight. Hey! I'm not on your thoughts on users! I is your bestie! (Please don't tell me off!) YOUR HOMEWORK FOR THE HALLOWEEN HOLIDAYS. #Write more on the Lionblaze family #More on other stories. Okay you dont have to do this but pleeease do! Greetings Well, hai thar! *Bows* I think you joined here while I was inactive, so I've never introduced myself! Want to be friends? 20:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Really? Why, thank yas! Yours are much better than mine, though. :D 20:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Your tabbies are gorgeous! Never ever EVER let me do a tabby. Your eyes will explode. :P 20:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Sure. I just put up Jaystar! 20:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Thanks! I can never figure it out. Mind explaining it to me? 21:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Hehe. I couldn't resist. I LOVE Oshawott. 21:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) O.o I had NO idea. We shall have cake! =D 21:49, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yum~ =D 21:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks, btw want to be friends? Featherstream Autumn to winter 13:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I'd do the good kind. My goal is to try and merge all three of the projects so they work together. It's harder than it looks. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 14:18, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and I think I also have to find a way to make EVERYBODY do it so it's a lot more "epic," you know what I mean?? So more people join. It could be a biannual thing. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 14:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Glow! How's it going? 14:40, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Good, just trying to finish my story. 14:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing He he mine suck. 16:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Glow. Look at the front page. Trust me. You''ll love it. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 13:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC)'' XD. Chat? It works again now. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 13:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Birthday present! XD. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 12:36, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Glow, that is beautiful! Thank you! Silly Cat Face! 17:07, November 1, 2011 (UTC)